


Look

by Delphi



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's eyes aren't green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

"Your eyes aren't green."

Ezra looks up from his beer. Josiah's peering across the table at him.

"Pardon?"

A hint of a smile. "Your eyes—always thought they were green. But they're not."

Ezra frowns. "Of course they are." He has green eyes, brown hair, and he's stood five feet, nine inches since he was sixteen years old.

Josiah grins now. His fingertips tilt Ezra's chin.

"They're blue. And yellow. And from far off they look green."

Josiah leans back in his chair, something odd in his eyes.

And Ezra suddenly finds himself wondering if they're that blue up close.


End file.
